1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shell. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal grooves. A plurality of terminals is mounted in the terminal grooves. The shell covers the insulating housing and the terminals.
However, in the process of mounting the terminals in the insulating housing, operator usually needs to mount the terminals one by one, which reduces the work efficiency and the terminals are easy to deformation.